The Spira Sphere
by Silly-Laffalot-Gurl
Summary: What happens when five kids find a mysterious sphere that transports them to Spira? And why is Spira all weird now?
1. It has begun

Chapter One  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Tibbi screeched as she fell into the snow, Jason laughing as she did. Tibbi's long hair flew into her mouth, her jacket getting caught on her pants .A brunette girl ran after her, her short bouncy hair reflecting her character, Paine. Jason, a blonde boy with dark clothing, continued to laugh at the struggling Tibbi. Rachael, a girl with long brown hair and green eyes, jumped into the snow beside Tibbi.  
  
"You ok Rikku?"  
  
Tibbi nodded as she sat up, snow covering her entire face. In the distance, everyone saw a black figure coming towards them. Rachael smiled.  
  
"Sexy Leblanc is here!"  
  
Danielle finally arrived to the mid-winter bash Rachael was having, dressed in her usual black clothing, mascara smeared down her cheeks. Jason ran towards her and nearly ran her over, but Danielle flipped him so he missed her and landed face first into the snow. It was Tibbi's turn to laugh as Jason sat up with a white beard. Danielle perched herself up against a tree, regaining her 'cool' attitude everyone seemed to notice she was beginning to have. Leah looked at Tibbi.  
  
"How did you fall?"  
  
Tibbi shrugged.  
  
"I tripped on something...."  
  
Tibbi pulled a little glowing ball from the snow, and Rachael's eyes went big as she stared at it.  
  
"That looks....like a....like a....."  
  
"Sphere, maybe?"  
  
Rachael shot Danielle a look as Danielle took the ball away from Tibbi, examining it for herself. Rachael snatched it back.  
  
"It looks like a sphere-but it can't be. That stuff is pish posh.... doesn't exist. Isn't that what you said about Shuyin?!"  
  
Danielle growled as Rachael ignored her comments, but she couldn't help but smirk. Danielle had a sick imagination, especially with her obsession with having sex with something that didn't exist-Rachael had to put a stop to that a long time ago.  
  
"If it isn't a sphere...what is it?"  
  
Leah took the ball and began throwing it up in the air. Jason caught it, and started examining it too.  
  
"Look at the knobs! Maybe...if it is a sphere...we can watch it!"  
  
Jason began to push and pull the knobs, and Danielle shook her head.  
  
"It-isn't-a-sphere"  
  
Jason stuck out his tongue as he wondered back to the house, everyone following him.  
  
........::::::::::::::::::::::::::::............  
  
It was almost past 10 o'clock, and Danielle was beginning to be bored.  
  
"I'm tired"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"I'm bored"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
The other four were still intending to find out what the ball was, but Danielle had lost interest in it long ago.  
  
"I think I got it!"  
  
Jason pulled one last knob. The yellow orb began making a sound, a clicking noise. A screen popped up, bit then vanished.  
  
"CRED!!!!!"  
  
Jason chucked the globe at the wall, pouting. Danielle, who had been sprawled out on the floor, sat up and stared at the pissed off Jason.  
  
"Told you. It isn't a sphere, and if it is, it aint gonna work. Give up already."  
  
Jason was about to say something, but bit his tongue. He knew Danielle was a wussy and would flip out if he said anything about her past. Tibbi picked up the unshattered orb.  
  
"Weird............."  
  
"I'm going to bed!"  
  
Danielle finally declared as the night began to turn into early morning. The other four mumbled in response, and Danielle shrugged.  
  
"Oh screw it"  
  
Danielle grabbed the orb and put it in her robe, and curled up on the floor. Rachael looked at Danielle.  
  
"Eh! Give it back!"  
  
Danielle heard the hint of a giggle.  
  
"Make me!"  
  
Jason quickly jumped on Danielle, and the other three did the same.  
  
"I wanna go to bed! UH!" 


	2. It Reveals Itself

Chapter Two  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
Danielle arose from her sleep, her back sore from Rachael's hard floor. Jason was on the top bunk, Leah and Tibbi were curled up on the bottom bunk, and Rachael was nowhere to be seen. The black haired wonder sat up, arching her back to loosen the pain off. Jason peered down at her.  
  
"Could you be any louder?!"  
  
"Yah...you want me to?"  
  
Jason shrugged and hopped down onto the bottom bed to the surprise of the two girls sleeping there.  
  
"OW! JASON!"  
  
Leah hit Jason as he rolled off the bed. Danielle stood up, and the blonde looked at her. Leah curled back up and Tibbi groaned.  
  
"Where...where is Rachael?"  
  
Jason asked, looking around the small, messy room, plastered with posters and filled with food they had been snacking on the night before. Danielle shook her head as she opened the door and looked out into the dark hallway.  
  
"What the hell...what time is it?"  
  
Tibbi threw the small clock at Jason, and he looked surprised.  
  
"It's almost noon-look outside! It still looks like its midnight!"  
  
Jason and Danielle peered out the window as the two girls on the bed finally awoke and joined them.  
  
"Creepy..."  
  
The door creaked, and the four kids turned quickly to see a wide-awake Rachael.  
  
"You guys are finally up.... come out here...."  
  
The four looked at each other, and followed Rachael into her parent's room. The adults weren't in there. The five kids searched the house.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
Leah asked, cocking her head.  
  
"I don't know....Anel (Eric) isn't around her either...."  
  
Rachael drifted out to the living room and sat on the floor. Danielle leaned on the wall, keeping her face is the shadow, while Jason flopped on the couch, and Leah and Tibbi sat beside Rachael.  
  
"The cats aren't here, and neither is Lady Ann....where would anyone go without telling us?!"  
  
Rachael, looking quite upset, stared at Jason. Jason shook his head.  
  
"You think it might be about this sphere we found yesterday?"  
  
Everyone stared at Danielle as she pulled out the yellow glowing ball out from her robes.  
  
"We still haven't watched it yet-"  
  
"Like we know how to!"  
  
Jason sat up and sighed. Danielle shook her head.  
  
"Have you ever wondered what the little knobbly things do?"  
  
Leah took the sphere from Danielle and began winding up the turns at the bottom.  
  
"We tried that already!"  
  
Tibbi perked up, as she stared, like the others, at the frustrated Leah trying to open the sphere.  
  
"I know this sounds cheesy...but I was watching a Disney video last week.... and maybe if we all believe we can open it, it will open!"  
  
Leah exclaimed, her face brightening. Danielle coughed loudly to hide the obvious chuckle she had. Leah threw the orb at Danielle's head.  
  
"Maybe this thing can knock in some friggin kindness back in you dead soul!"  
  
Danielle looked at Leah, then at everyone else.  
  
"This is pathetic. I'm calling my parents. You figure this mess out yourselves, cause I aint wanted here."  
  
Danielle walked into the kitchen, but came back into the living room looking upset.  
  
"The phone doesn't work! Vilg!"  
  
Jason stood up and took the ball from Leah, and put it in Danielle's hands. Danielle shot him a confused look.  
  
"If we have to open this thing.... you will be the one to open it. Go ahead. Everyone has tried except you."  
  
Danielle looked at the knobs, and then looked at Rachael.  
  
"Its a puzzle..."  
  
Danielle sat back down on the floor, concentrating on the puzzle.  
  
"Twist, turn, turn, push..."  
  
After a few minutes, Danielle finally sighed.  
  
"Pull, push and tur-"  
  
The ball flew out of Danielle's hands and began clicking, opening a screen. People were running from a large explosion, and everyone saw Tidus and Yuna trying to get the people out of the houses.  
  
"Its Luca!"  
  
Tibbi explained as everyone saw the Blitzball Arena being smashed up. Wakka and Lulu were trying to get a boat settled on the shore, and a small Wakka look a like was helping the smaller children board it.  
  
"It's no use! Yuna! Tidus! C'mon!"  
  
Yuna and Tidus ran onto the boat with the rest of Luca on it as well, and-  
  
"My mum! Pat!"  
  
Rachael spotted her parents on the boat as well, looking frightened.  
  
"Oh my Yevon!"  
  
Jason said, panicking. Danielle just stared as the sphere shut down.  
  
"Ok...now what-"  
  
Leah looked down and saw herself being sucked into the sphere.  
  
"RACHAEL HELP!"  
  
Leah then disappeared. Tibbi started to cry, but then she looked over at Danielle and screamed. Danielle was slowly disappearing as well, although Danielle didn't look half as scared.  
  
"See you on the other side"  
  
She gasped as she vanished. Rachael looked over to where Jason was sitting, but he was already gone. She turned to where Tibbi was, but Tibbi was gone as well. Rachael was about to burst into tears until she felt a funny sensation tickling her feet. She stared down and saw herself being slowly erased. She closed her eyes.  
  
It's just a dream; it's just a dream... 


End file.
